


Sketches and Journals

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Pining, References to Depression, journal/sketchbook switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: When Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier bump into each other in the halls, they realize how much they love each other through their switched notebooks.





	Sketches and Journals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this couldn't get up as soon as I could, I'm having a case of writers block and I'm running out of ideas.

Today being a good day would be an understatement. Today would be fucking amazing in Richie Tozier’s words.

 

It all started on a Wednesday morning, Richie was heading to his English class. He was speed walking, he had spent most of passing time talking to his best friend, Beverly Marsh. He was going to be late, he knew it. He didn’t even know how much time he had left when he bumped into someone. Both of their supplies fall to the floor.

 

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry,” Richie says, leaning down to grab his things.

 

“No, it’s my fault, I’m such a klutz,” The boy also leans down to help Richie, handing him his notebook.

 

“Thanks,” Richie smiles.

 

“No problem,” The boy replies, grabbing the rest of his things and they both stand up. “Eddie Kaspbrak.”

 

“Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier, at your service.” Of course Richie knew the kid’s name, he just didn’t want to come off as a stalker.

 

“Shit, I gotta get to class. It was nice meeting you.”

 

Eddie walks away, and Richie walks to his English class.

 

Oh, how much he loved Eddie Kaspbrak.

 

\--------------------

 

Eddie was in his biology class. He’s always hated any science class unless they were doing something fun.

 

“Okay, everyone take out your notes, and turn to page 532 in your textbooks,” Mr. Carson announces.

 

Eddie takes out his notebook, opening halfway through.

 

What he doesn’t expect is a whole bunch of journal entries.

 

_Oct. 24, 2018_

 

_Today was okay. I got a B on my calculus test. Not the best grade in my opinion, but it’s better than that C I got last month._

 

_Eddie looked amazing with his pink makeup. It was breast cancer awareness day at school. He looked like he could be a model._

 

Eddie looked in disbelief. There was a compliment about Eddie in there. But it was probably nothing. He just liked his makeup.

 

Until he realized that Richie had his sketchbook.

 

FUCK.

 

\--------------------

 

Richie was freaking out. Eddie had his journal.

 

He was about to write about his day so far, when he found Eddie’s drawings. They were all of Richie.

 

He’s a damn good artist. Richie is astounded by how fucking good he is.

 

But this isn’t about pining over Eddie, he needs his journal back. That journal was his whole life. It helped him through his battle of depression and when he first saw Eddie Kaspbrak, it gave him another reason to keep going. But now his fucking crush had his journal and he had to get it back.

 

\--------------------

 

“Dammit, Stan, I don’t even know his schedule!” Eddie says, poking around his lunch tray.

 

“Oh, my God, Eddie, you know that you can ask the counselor for it,” Stan groans.

 

“I’m not gonna be the kid who knows his crush’s schedule, Stanley,” Eddie argues.

 

“Eddie, relax, it’s not a big deal,” Stan places a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “I can help.”

 

“No, I need to do this on my own,” Eddie replies.

 

\--------------------

 

Eddie was waiting by the place he and Richie bumped into each other. He was so nervous. What if Richie felt uncomfortable about the sketches? It’s not until he sees Richie walking down the hall.

 

“Richie! Wait up!” He calls out.

 

“Eds! How’s it hanging?”

 

“One, don’t call me that. Two, I think you have something that belongs to me,” Eddie says, taking out Richie’s journal.

 

“Oh, yeah, s-sorry,” Richie stutters slightly, taking out Eddie’s sketchbook and handing it to him. “You’re an amazing artist.” Eddie gives Richie his journal.

 

“Thank you. You’re a pretty good writer,” Eddie blushes.

 

“Fuck, what do we do now?” Richie asks.

 

“Well, what do you wanna do?”

 

“I want… I want us to be…” Richie trails off.

 

“Boyfriends?” Eddie finishes and Richie nods his head. “There’s this drive-in movie this Saturday.”

 

“It’s a date,” Richie replies.

 

Weird? Yes. But good? Absolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Give me some prompts so I can't be barren like a fucking desert!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://broadwayitbitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
